Yukina's Gift
by Panja Mysy
Summary: Yukina sees Kuwabara in a way she had never quite seen before after he loses a friend...my summary sucks...


**In light of the insanity of The Walking Dead shipping wars and fandom hate, I have lost my muse for writing TWD...**

 **However, I was recently introduced to a new show and wholehearted joined a new fandom: THE YU YU HAKUSHO FANDOM!**

 **So this is my first YYH fanfic.**

 **Let me explain it a bit. My favorite character is Kuwabara and I ship him and Yukina super hard so this is a fic about them. Kuwabara's love for cats (and MANY other things he says and does and believes) reminds me so much of me...except I probably would have decked my friends to save my cats (Sorry, Jody, but I KNOW you'd do the same to me to save your dog!).**

 **Here goes nothing! *cracks knuckles and begins***

 **YUSUKE-KUWABARA-HIEI-KURAMA**

Kazuma made Yukina laugh all the time and he made her feel like she was something special by the way his entire face lit up at the mere mention of her name. He was always full of energy and laughter and stupid jokes and smiles...but not today, not this time. This time he didn't even seem to notice she had entered the room.

Yukina was at a loss for words as she stood in the center of the kitchen, her eyes wide at the sight in front of her. Kazuma was sitting on the floor with his head buried in his arms on the table, his entire form was shaking from the heartbreaking sobs he was releasing...Eikichi's ominously still form laid on the floor beside him.

Eikichi had come down with a nigenkai illness that she couldn't remember the name of and had slowly been getting weaker and weaker as time went on...last night Kazuma had laid her down on a blanket near the stove and this morning he had jumped out of bed and run down the hall, Yukina heard him rush by her room so she got up and followed to see what was going on. He must have sensed the cat's spirit fading in his sleep...

Yukina felt her heart squeeze painfully as she watched him cry, a sight she now realized she never wanted to see again. She felt tears pricking her eyes and she willed them to stop; if they hit the ground he'd know she was there and be embarrassed! But an image of Elder Tagoro's disgusting fingers closing and crushing her two birds came into her mind and she realized exactly how much Kazuma was hurting and the tears spilled over, crystallizing before they hit the wood floor with soft _clink_ sounds.

The sound of her tears hitting the floor was enough to shake Kuwabara out of his state and he looked up in surprise as Yukina started crying softly, her face buried in her robe's sleeve. Kuwabara blinked his own tears away and stood up quickly.

Yukina reacted first and walked over to his side, an odd sensation came over her and she simply acted on what her mind was telling her to do, something she'd seen humans doing in the city. She put her arms around Kazuma's waist and squeezed him, burying her face into his abdomen. She felt him stiffen in surprise and she was afraid she'd done something wrong until she felt his left hand press gently into her back and his right slid under her chin to make her look up at him.

"I'm so sorry about Eikichi!" she whispered.

The soft smile he gave her surprised her considering what she'd just witnessed, he suddenly didn't seem so broken as he had a moment ago as he looked down at her.

"I felt her spirit leaving in my sleep," he explained, his voice sounded strangled and odd, "I made it down just in time to tell her goodbye. Botan took her."

Yukina didn't know what to say so she merely nodded, relieved that he'd had time to bid his beloved pet safe travels to Spirit World. She felt his posture change into a more relaxed state and she felt him move away slightly, a sign for her to let go.

"You know I'd love to stand here and hold you, Yukina," he mumbled grimly, "But I need to bury Eikichi."

 **Botan-Shizuru-Koenma-Puu**

Weeks later and Yukina still had the image of Kazuma's slumped and mourning form stuck in her mind's eye, she couldn't shake it. Of course, he'd soon gone back to his normal self, loud and rambunctious and larger than life, but she noticed that once in a while he would get an odd look in his eyes when someone mentioned Eikichi's name of he would randomly find one her furry mice toys shoved under something...he was still grieving.

Pretty soon it became too much for Yukina to bear.

"Shizuru," she said quietly as she knocked on her friend's door. It swung open a few moments later and Shizuru stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Yukina, what's up?"

"I need a favor. Can you help me get to the city?"

"One day you're going to have to learn to travel on your own, kid," Shizuru sighed, "But, sure, I've got no plans. What's this little trip for?"

"I need to get something and I might need your help," Yukina replied softly.

Yukina held the box close to her chest as she walked up the steps to Genkai's temple, a smile on her lips as she imagined Kazuma's face lighting up and his raucous laughter at the sight of her gift for him.

"This is really, really awesome of you, Yukina," Shizuru said from beside her, "Kazuma's pretty lucky to have you in his life."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"He's gonna love it."

"For me?" Yukina giggled at Kazuma's excited grin as she laid the box on the floor next to him.

"You didn't get me anything!" Yusuke teased, sitting down across the box from his friend, "Well, come on, dumbass, open it!"

Kazuma's gave Yusuke the usual scowl he saved especially for him and flipped the lid of the box open without taking his eyes off of him...but the sound that came from the box made him stiffen and his eyes dropped down to the contents of the box.

 _Mew!_

Two round, blue eyes stared up at him from a tiny grey tabby face...a kitten.

Yukina waited eagerly for his surprised laugh and that massive grin he sported at times like this...but neither came. Instead she watched in silent surprise as his face took on a look she'd seen only a few times, his features softened and a light smile touched his lips, he gently reached into the box and lifted the kitten up to examine it.

"Hey, little guy," his voice was soft and gentle and the kitten looked at him and gave another soft meow. Kazuma pulled the kitten close and it snuggled into his chest and began to purr loudly. He then looked over to where Yukina stood and grinned, slowly standing so as not to disturb his new furry friend.

"I know it's not Eikichi," Yukina began, feeling the need to explain her gift, "But I know how much you miss her and I thought maybe you could use a friend to help you not hurt so much."

"I...I...thank you...Yukina," his voice was choked, but the look on his face was exactly the same as the look he'd given the kitten. Soft, tender, full of emotion. "I love him."

Love. That word again.

Then it hit her. It finally hit her.

The way he'd acted with Eikichi and how he was acting with the new kitten, the raw emotion she'd seen when he lost Eikichi was the same raw emotion she'd felt when her birds were killed, the softness of his voice and the expression on his face when he held up the kitten...it was the same look he had now as he looked down at her. It was...love.

"I...think I understand now," she whispered.

"Understand what?" Kazuma's expression became slightly confused.

"What love is." Yukina replied, "And...I think I see now what you've been telling me all along...that you love me."

He simply nodded, unsure of what to say to her sudden realization.

"And I think...I think I love you too," Yukina finished.

"You do?" He looked absolutely incredulous, his eyes wide and his lips threatening to break into the biggest grin of his life...he simple nod broke the dam. "I knew you'd understand someday! I knew it! You can't resist my charming personality and good looks forever! DID YOU HEAR THAT, URIMESHI!?"

Yusuke laughed and got up off the floor, turning to leave and give his friends some space.

"It's about damn time," he stated with a smile.

 **Keiki-Jin-Yukina-George-Genkai**

 **Well, that's that! I meant this to be more in depth but I REALLY can't focus on writing too well because I have a kitten I rescued today screaming in my ear because his leg is broken and he wants to run around and I won't let him...**

 **God, it's breaking my heart to listen to him because I know he's in a lot of pain...but it's Sunday and no vets are open so he has to wait till tomorrow for pain meds :(**

 **ANYWHO...let me know what you think of my first YYH fic attempt, PLEASE! :D**


End file.
